Summer Love
by HuangFanXing
Summary: "Oi, jika kalian memakanku kalian pasti akan keracunan!"/"Menikahlah denganku di musim panas ini,"/Pletak! "Mandi dulu baru bisa dapat jatah!"/-Alurnya di ubah - - Semoga masih ada yang baca/ Kaisoo/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Last Summer**

**Summary : Appa, boneka teddy bear-nya boleh Kevin beli?/Aku bukan Appamu! Jangan memanggilku Appa! Dasar anak bodoh!/ Dia membencimu, dia takut akibat ucapanmu kemarin./ Kemana Kevin?/ Bukannya sudah meninggal kemarin sore?/ KaiSoo/ not GS this is Yaoi/**

**Rated : M for save**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Do Kevin (Siapalah pokoknya balita ), Krystal Jung (mianhae..)**

**Disclaimer: Fanfic ini selalu milik saya, selama ada kesamaan tempat, waktu atau alur cerita tolong dimaafkan karena saya sama sekali tak mengetahui hal itu. Cast bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam dari yang merasa punya.**

**Dangerous: BL, Yaoi, OOC, alur tidak diketahui, Typo, setting tempat ngawur walaupun beberapa betul! Ini hanya sebuah fanfic jangan pernah terobsesi oleh apa yang saya tulis. Jika memang ada beberapa kata baik atau perbuatan yang dapat kalian ambil hikmahnya, silahkan. Silahkan nge-bash atau flame, saya terima.**

* * *

"Umma, Kevin lapar," seorang anak menghampiri seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk di kursi di depan halamannya tersebut. "Hum? Kevin lapar? Kalau begitu mau membantu umma membuat cookie?" lelaki kecil itu menghampiri orang yang ia panggil Umma tersebut. "Wah! Benarkah?! Kevin mau membantu Umma!" lelaki kecil itu melompat-lompat dengan senang, "Nah, Kevin. Ayo masuk," lelaki kecil yang bernama Kevin itu berjalan masuk dengan menggandeng tangan lelaki yang ia panggil 'Umma' tersebut. "Sekarang Kevin pakai apron punya umma, ne? Agak kebesaran, tapi tak apa.." Kyungsoo nama lelaki itu memasangkan apron biru langit tersebut ke tubuh kecil Kevin. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan memandang anaknya yang kini memakai apron miliknya yang kebesaran, sampai seluruh kakinya tertutup, "Lalu umma pakai apa?" tanya Kevin, "Memakai apron yang lainnya, umma punya 3. Tenang saja,"

_Ting~Tong~_

Bunyi bel berbunyi pada rumah mereka, "Sebentar, ne sayang?" Kyungsoo mengusap rambut anaknya tersebut. Kevin mengangguk, kemudian menaikkan dirinya di atas kursi di dapur tersebut.

"Siapa?" Kyungsoo membuka pintunya, dan mendapati seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi berada di hadapannya, "Apa benar ini rumah Do Kyungsoo?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku sendiri, ada apa?" jawab Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu melongos, "Oh, jadi kau. Maaf, begini. Aku akan menjadi guru disini, dan aku belum punya rumah. Warga sekitar mengucapkan kalau kau hanya tinggal sendiri dengan anakmu? Benarkan?" selidik lelaki tersebut. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Umma! hueee.." terdengar langkah Kevin yang menuju Kyungsoo, "Ada apa honey?!" Kyungsoo menjawab teriakan anaknya tersebut.

_Brukh_!

Kevin terjatuh di belakang Kyungsoo, karena menginjak apron milik Kyungsoo tersebut. "Hueee! Sakitt.." rintih Kevin. "Omo.. cup cup.. Diam ne? Nanti umma buatkan banyak cookie untuk Kevin. Sstt.." Kyungsoo menggendong anaknya tersebut. "Hiks.. Umma, kaki Kevin sakit.." Kevin menunjuk lututnya yang tergores, "Kevin-umma kuat, kan? Masa menangis, kalah dong sama umma yang kena pisau," Kyungsoo menunjukkan jari telujuknya yang kini tengah di plester. "Kena pisau? Apa tak sakit?" Kevin menyentuh telunjuk ummanya tersebut. "Tentu saja sakit, sekarang Kevin diam, ne? Umma kedatangan tamu," lirih Kyungsoo seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kevin. "Dia memanggilmu umma?" lelaki yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo tersebut berucap. "Hehe, nanti akan kujelaskan semua, sekarang masuklah.." lelaki tinggi itu mengekori Kyungsoo dari belakang, lelaki tinggi tersebut memperhatikan Kevin yang tengah bergelanyut manja pada Kyungsoo. "Kevin nonton tv dulu, ne? Sekarang pororo sedang main. Nanti umma buatkan cookie," ujar Kyungsoo, Kevin mengangguk kemudian berlari menghilang dari hadapan Kyungsoo,

"Jadi namamu siapa?" mulai Kyungsoo. "Ah, aku Kai. Salam kenal, bolehkah aku bertanya?" jawab Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar jawaban Kai. "Tadi.." belum selesai bicara Kyungsoo sudah memotong ucapan Kai, "Dia aku temukan di depan pintu rumah, dulu usianya masih 4 bulan. Manis, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk, "Jadi, aku ingin tinggal disini bisakah?" pinta Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ada kamar kosong di sebelah kamarku, kau dapat menggunakannya," jawab Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri. "Kau mau kemana?" balas Kai, "Membuatkan Kevin cooki, aku sudah menjanjikannya pada Kevin, bukan?" Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya, "Apa kau menganggapnya sebagai anak kandung?" Kai membuntuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Dia sudah hidup bersamaku selama 3 tahun 2 bulan.. selama aku hidup disini. Aku hanyalah orang yang sebatang kara. Sampai Kevin datang, hidupku berubah, aku begitu menyayanginya. Aku tak rela jika orang tua kandungnya memintanya kembali," jelas Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk mengerti, "Aku paham. Lalu mulai kapan aku bisa tinggal?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, "Sekarang, jika kau mau." Jawab Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo," ujar Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum membalas, "Kita _Homemate_, mulai sekarang. Kuharap kau tak memerlakukan Kevin seperti anak pungut, kalau kau sampai membuatnya seperti itu.. tak segan-segan aku membunuhmu! Karena Kevin adalah anugerah bagiku," ucap Kyungsoo. "Wow.. ok-ok! Aku mengerti." Jawab Kai, "Aku akan mengambil barang-barangku sekarang," Kai menunjuk pintu masuk rumah Kyungsoo, "Silahkan," jawab Kyungsoo acuh, kemudian memakai apronnya dan mulai membuat cookie.

"Umma! Kevin kenapa tak diajak?!" Kevin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah me-mixer adonan tepung. "Oh, sini-sini sayang. Mianhae umma tak mengajakmu, sini baby.." Kyungsoo megulurkan tangannya. Kevin berlari kecil menghampiri ummanya tersebut. "Umma namja tadi itu siapa?" tanya Kevin. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Apa orang tadi tampan menurut Kevin?" jawab Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya tampan, hehe." Jawab Kevin. "Aduh, Kevin sudah pintar berbicara. Dia appa-mu yang baru," ujar Kyungsoo, Kevin terdiam memandang Kyungsoo, "Ap-appa? Benarkah itu appa Kevin?" tanya Kevin. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Lelaki tadi akan mulai tinggal disini, jadi itu appa Kevin juga," dengan seenak matanya Kyungsoo berucap. Kevin berteriak senang, "Kalian tampak senang sekali.." tiba-tiba seorang lelaki datang dengan membawa sebuah koper dan ransel. "Appa!" Kevin berlari kecil menghampiri Kai, kemudian dia memeluk kaki Kai, "Eh? Appa? Um, Kyungsoo, dia.." Kai hendak berucap. Namun ia membungkam mulutnya saat mengetahui Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya dengan tajam-Turuti apa kemauannya atau akan kuusir kau!-

"Hehehe,Kevin sekarang mau tidak mengantarkan appa ke kamar?" tawar Kai. Kevin mengangguk, "Mau! Ayo..." Kevin menarik ujung kemeja Kai, kemudian Kai sedikit membungkuk menggapai tangan kecil Kevin. "Appa-appa! Nanti temani Kevin makan cooki buatan umma, ne?" ajak Kevin menidurkan dirinya di kasur Kai. "Membantu makan? Wah, nanti cooki-nya habis dimakan appa, loh." Ujar Kai, tanpa menatap Kevin masih asyik memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari barunya. "Tidak boleh, appa makan sisa Kevin saja," Kevin mendudukkan dirinya kemudian memeluk kaki Kai dari belakang, "Apa Kevin sayang sama appa?" tanya Kai kemudian memangku Kevin, "Kevin belum punya appa sejak dulu. Kevin punyanya cuma umma.." Kevin memeluk leher Kai. Kai terdiam merasakan hembusan nafas kecil milik Kevin, "Benarkah?" selidik Kai kemudian menidurkan dirinya di kasurnya itu, sedangkan Kevin ia angkat keatas. "Benar! Kevin tak pernah berbohong!" Kevin menatap Kai dengan mata sipitnya tersebut. "Baiklah appa percaya," Kai mendekap Kevin kepelukannya, "Apa Kevin sudah sekolah?" Kevin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kai, "Belum, Kevin belum sekolah.. kata umma, umma kesusahan untuk menjemput Kevin," jawab Kevin, Kai hanya ber-oh ria, "Masa hanya karena alasan itu Kevin tak sekolah?" tanya Kai lagi. "Umma pulangnya malam.. Kevin selalu ditinggal sendirian di rumah," cerita Kevin, Kai terkekeh melihat gaya Kevin yang tidak sesuai dengan usianya tersebut. Sekarang Kevin tengah menduduki perut Kai, dan Kevin tengah menunduk seakan-akan bahwa nasibnya benar-benar buruk. "Baiklah, mulai minggu depan appa akan mengusahakan Kevin sekolah," ujar Kai. Kevin menganga, "Benarkah itu?!" Kevin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai. "Tentu," Kevin berteriak senang, kemudian dia mengecup pipi appa –barunya- tersebut. "Aku sayang appa.." Kevin memeluk Kai dengan erat, Kai tersenyu, "Nado. Nah, sekarang Kevin ke umma, ne?" perintah Kai. "Lalu appa?" Kevin menurunkan dirinya, "Appa belum selesai menyusun baju appa. Nanti appa menyusul," jawab Kai, seraya mengusap rambut Kevin. "Baiklah.." Kevin kemudian berlari meninggalkan kamar Kai.

"Hai, Kevin." Sapa Kyungsoo, "Umma.. kata appa minggu depan Kevin bisa sekolah!" pekik Kevin. Kyungsoo mendelik mendengar ucapan Kevin. "Se-sekolah? Appa?!" Kyungsoo emninggalkan piring berisi cooki-cookie coklat tersebut. "Kai!" Kyungsoo mendobrak pintu kamar Kai, "Ada apa?" Kyungsoo terdiam melihat keadaan Kai yang sedang bertelanjang dada tersebut. "YA! PAKAI BAJUMU!" Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar Kai dengan muka memerah, "Omo-omo-omo... tubuhnya.." Kyungsoo memegang dadanya yang tengah berdetak keras. "Ada apa?" Kai keluar dengan baju yang sudah menutupi badannya tersebut. Kyungsoo terkejut, dan wajahnya langsung memucat. "Omo.." Kyungsoo mengelus-elus dadanya, "Kau.. kau bilang pada Kevin kau akan menyekolahkannya apa benar?" selidik Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk, "Kau ini! Aku tak bisa menjemputnya! Lagipula usianya baru 3,5 tahun!" balas Kyungsoo. Kai terdiam, "Aku tau, biar aku yang menjemputnya. Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo terdiam, "Aku juga guru sepertimu. Di sekolah yang sama sepertimu," jawab Kyungsoo, Kai terdiam. "Kenapa sampai lembur?" tanya Kai lagi, Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Setelah pulang aku harus pergi bekerja di cafe, aku butuh uang lebih," jawab Kyungsoo. Kai termangu, "Biar aku bantu keuanganmu. Kau berhenti saja dari pekerjaanmu yang di cafe. Akukan appa Kevin, tentu aku akan membantu ummanya!" Kai memegang bahu Kyungsoo, "Ki-kita belum menikah Kai.. Kevin hanya mengira kau appanya!" jawab Kyungsoo, "Biarlah, toh, aku sudah serumah denganmu dan juga Kevin."

**tbc or delete?**

**Give me your review ^^ Gomawo for read. Oh, ya. di daerah tempat tinggal Kyungsoo cuma ada satu sekolah. jadi wajar, Kyungsoo bilang , "Sekolah yg sama,"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rated : M for save**

**Ralat : Kevin dimajukan jadi umur 4 tahun. Tau 'kan alasannya?**

**Mulai sekarang FanXIng, di setiap akhir epep. Akan memeberitahu sedikit clue untuk chapter berikutnya. ****_*jadi kayak drama sama anime, -_-* _**** Jadi kalian bisa tau dulu ^^**

**.**

**.**

**"Biar aku bantu keuanganmu. Kau berhenti saja dari pekerjaanmu yang di cafe. Akukan appa Kevin, tentu aku akan membantu ummanya!"/"Ki-kita belum menikah, Kai.. Kevin hanya menganggap kau sebagai appanya!"**

"Baiklah, aku setuju jika kau akan menyekolahkan Kevin. Tapi! Jika misalnya Kevin menangis karena tak ada yang menungguinya aku tak mau tau! Karena masalah sekolah adalah urusanmu!" tunjuk Kyungsoo ke wajah Kai. "Tentu! Aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab!" jawab Kai dengan serius, "Okelah kalau begitu. Kau mandilah dulu," suruh Kyungsoo. Kai terdiam, "Mandi? Aku baru datang sekitar 35 menit yang lalu dan kau menyuruhku mandi?" tanya Kai. "Mungkin saja kau belum mandi mulai tadi," ucap Kyungsoo, Kai sedikit kesal. "Ukh! Awas kau Do Kyungsoo! Aku takkan segan-segan memberimu sebuah hukuman!" gumam Kai. "Apa katamu tadi?" selidik Kyungsoo. Kai hanya tersenyum menggeleng(?) Kyungsoo menghamipiri Kevin yang sekarang sedang berada di ruang makan.

"Kevin-ah?" panggil Kyungsoo. "Ne, umma? Wae?" saut Kevin yang tengah duduk di kursi makannya, "Umma-umma bisa bikinkan Kevin susu? Kevin ingin memakan cookie!" pinta Kevin. "Sebentar, ne. Umma bikinkan," jawab Kyungsoo, kemudian melakukan hal yang akan dia perbuat. Kemudian, datang Kai menghampiri Kevin yang tengah duduk manis itu.

"Kevin-ah, appa nanti minta, ne?" ucap Kai. "Eh? Appa minta? Kan kata Kevin tadi, appa sisanya Kevin." Jawab Kevin. "Nanti kalau habis gimana?" tanya Kai. Kevin hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Berarti appa tidak makan!" ucap Kevin santai. Kai yang melihat tingkah Kevin sejak tadi sedikit geli, karena sikapnya yang cukup dewasa.

"Ini susunya, Kevin," Kyungsoo menyerahkan segelas susu cokelat pada Kevin. "Umma, ini kurang manis! Kevin ingin susu yang manis!" pinta Kevin. "Kevin bisa punya penyakit parah, jika suka makanan ynag manis." Jelas Kyungsoo. Kevin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi umma suka makan yang manis! Umma pernah makan 3 kubus gula batu!" ucap Kevin. Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Umma sudah besar. Lagipula, umma banyak berpikir! Umma takkan terkena penyakit!" Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga. "Ukh!"

"Kevin-ah, sudahlah makan dan minumlah semua makanan itu, ummamu sudah sulit membuatkannya," Kai mendudukkan dirinya yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri. "Ne, appa." Jawab Kevin. "Anak pintar," gumam Kai. "Kyungsoo-ah, 2 hari lagi, kita mulai mengajar kembali, ne?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk membalas, "By the way. Kau punya orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Kai lagi. kyungsoo melirik Kai, "Kau orangnya gampang penasaran, ne?" balas Kyungsoo. Kai hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya, "Ayo jawab!" pinta Kai. "Ya, aku punya! Wae?" jawab Kyungsoo, Kai hanya mengangguk, "Tak ada. Lusa perkenalkan, ne?" pinta Kai lagi. kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, kemudian meneruskan kegiatannya memperhatikan Kevin. Sedangkan Kai, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

** Night**

"Kai-ah! Ayo turun, kita makan bertiga!" pekik Kyungsoo dari dapur. Kai yang sedang menonton tv hanya mengangguk, kemudian mematikan tv tersebut. "Aku dipersilahkan makan disini, ya?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, "Tentu! Masa aku membiarkan seseorang tengah kelaparan." Jawab Kyungsoo. Kai mengaitkan alisnya, "Hahaha! Kau benar aku sedang kelaparan!"

.

.

"Appa-appa! Kevin baru ingat! Kenapa umma dan appa tidak tidur satu kamar?" tanya Kevin sekenanya. Kai dan Kyungsoo terdiam lama memandangi Kevin. "Jadi Kevin ingin appa dan umma tinggal sekamar?" tanya Kai. Kevin mengangguk sambil meneruskan acara makan malamnya, "Kyung, bagaimana ini?" bisik Kai. "Sementara tidurlah denganku dulu," balas Kyungsoo seraya berbisik. "Tapi setelah itu kembali kekamarmu saat Kevin telah tidur. Kemudian menjelang Kevin bangun, kau kembalilah kekamarku. Agar Kevin tak mencurigainya," bisik Kyungsoo lagi. Kai merasa menjadi korban dalam cerita ini, "Tunggu, kenapa seperti itu?! Itu memotong waktuku untuk tidur!" bisik Kai lagi. "Baiklah, kau tidur denganku!" ucap Kyungsoo. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan –Hah? Maksudmu?-

"Tidak mau?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai hanya menggeleng, "Aku mau. Kenapa tidak, toh. Ini untuk kebaikan Kevin," jawab Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarkan, Kai. "Persis sekali," lirih Kyungsoo. Kai yang mendengarkan itu hanya diam, ia tau jika dia sudah bertanya berbagai hal pada Kyungsoo sejak tadi. Dia takut jika Kyungsoo akan marah padanya.

"Malam! Appa, umma!" Kyungsoo mengecupi kedua pipi orang tua tersebut. "Ne, mimpi indah!" jawab Kai. Kyungsoo hanay tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Kevin digelapnya kamar miliknya.

"Kyung, benar ini aku tidur denganmu?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Sana ganti bajumu dengan piyama!" Kyungsoo menendang pelan kaki Kai. "Iya-iya! Huh," Kai menggerutu kesal kemudian dia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo.

"Hya! Apa jadinya malam ini! Tenang.. tenang Kyungsoo. Kau bukan gay! Kau sudah punya seorang yeojachingu yang akan kau ajak tunangan sebulan lagi! dan ingat Kyungsoo lupakan kenangan gay-mu!" gumam Kyungsoo menenangkan dirinya sendiri didalam kamarnya. "Tapi tadi, Kai.. dia persis sekali dengan orang itu.." lirih Kyungsoo. "Ah! Lupakan dia! Kyungsoo! Ayo ganti baju!" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian segera mengganti baju.

10 menit kemudian.

"Kyung, besok kita ngapain?" tanya Kai saat mereka berdua telah berbaring di atas kasur milik Kyungsoo. "Sebisanya kau menjaga Kevin. Besok pagi, aku harus bekerja." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya berusaha memejamkan matanya, "Sudah kubilangkan! Kau tak usah bekerja! Biar aku saja! Sekarang anggap saja dirimu adalah seorang yeoja! Yeoja yang menjadi istriku!" ucap Kai. Kyungsoo tersentak, beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya mengekerut(?) "YA! Aku bukan yeoja! Pa~~bo!" ejek Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah, besok kau hanya datang untuk mengundurkan diri itu saja!" ucap Kai kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kyungsoo terdiam, "Baiklah akan kulakukan.." Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, Kai tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Kyung. Kau sudah tidur?" Kai mencolek kepala Kyungsoo yang tengah memebelakanginya itu. "Belum, aku sedang berpikir." Jawab Kyungsoo. Kai penasaran kembali, "Berpikir apa?" tanya Kai lagi. "Jika aku menikah dengan seorang yeoja. Haruskah Kevin memanggil yeoja itu, appa?" balas Kyungsoo yang malah balik pertanya. Kai terdiam, kemudian mengikik pelan. "Tentu tidak! Kaulah yang menjadi appa, dan yeoja itu menjadi umma Kevin." Jawab Kai. Kyungsoo terdiam, "Tapi bagaimana jika, Kevin tak mau?" balas Kyungsoo. Kai hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Itu masalahmu, selesaikannya saat itu juga. Jangan sekarang, itu bisa menjadi beban yang besar untukmu," ucap Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Kai. "Gomawo telah mau mengkhawatirkanku," bisik Kyungsoo. Kai menjadi blushing, "Aku tak mengkhawatirkanmu! Aku mengkhawatirkan Kevin. Ih! Percaya diri sekali!" Kai menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeram kesal, "Awas kau!"

**Tbc-**

**Next Chapter :**

**"Kevin-ah, kajja bangun! Appa akan memandikanmu.."/"Pagi, Krystal."/"Cantik sekali dia. Apa dia...?"/"Kai?! Kai?! Kenapa kau melamun?!"/"Ah, tidak. Lupakan, aku tidak jadi bertanya,"/"Akan kuceritakan masa laluku.."/"Begitu juga denganku.."/"Umma! Appa merobek celana dalam Kevin! Hueee!"/"KAI!"**

**Balasan repiu ^^**

**Kaisooship : Kai disuruh pak RT-nya agar dia tinggal sama Kyungsoo. Habisnya Kyungsoo Cuma tinggal sama Kepin seorang ^^**

**KaiSa : Kayaknya nikah sich hehehe.. Itu rahasia. Tapi happy ending kok ^^**

**SCK137241 : Ya! Gua lanjutin! Sumpah nich gua pilek sungguhan!**

**Kaichi : Wew Usernamenya bagus amat tuch hehehe. Liat aja, ceritanya. Nanti cast-nya nambah beberapa.**

**prkchanyeol : Ok-ok-ok Gomawo for repiu ^^**

**For All, Thank you for your re**

**view, Hope you like it. And sorry, jika banyak typo-nya ^^ RnR :DD**


	3. Chapter 3 Keaslian seorang Kim JongIn

**Chapter 3**

**Maaf lupa memberi Disclaimer : Kyungsoo, Kai, Krystal milik siapa saja yang merasa punya(?) Kalau Kevin sebenernya OC, tapi bingung juga soalnya Kevin Ukiss waktu masih kecil cute juga -_- Terserah, intinya Kevin itu anak kecil.**

**Dangerous : OOC banget, Belum bermaksud memberi lime, tapi udah di rated M-in -_- udah Kebiasaan, Yaoi, BL, Alur kilat, yang gak mudeng silahkan PM. Fic macam apa ini?! Sumvah di akhir-akhir omongan Kai sama Kyung jadi gimana. Lagi demen ngebuat fic kayak gini ini gara-gara gua banyak fic SasuNaru. Entar nanti balik lagi ke style alami gua.. Fic chapter ini lagi gak betul, di harapkan maklum pemirsa. Salam buat semua keluarga.**

**Summary : "Aku tak mengkhawatirkanmu! Aku mengkhawatirkan Kevin. Ih! Percaya diri sekali!" Kai menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeram kesal, "Awas kau!""Hidup di Jepang itu bagai lo antre sembako, sumvek!""Lo mau gua masak ya?!"**

**Happy reading ^^ Yang mau baca silahkan sebisanya dengan review! Yang gak mau harap tutup tab yang berisi fanfic ini. Chapter ini ada unsur Jepangnya, nanti gua kasih pemberitahuan kalau paketnya udah dateng. Udah gua mau mbacain ni fic.**

* * *

"Kai ayo bangun! Sudah pagi," Kyungsoo mengguncang pelan diri Kai. "Iya-iya! Aku akan bangun 30 menit lagi," lirih Kai. Kyungsoo terkejut. 30 menit?! Orang macam apa Kai ini? Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Ayo bangun! Atau aku akan membuatmu mencari rumah lain!" bentak Kyungsoo. Kai segera mendudukkan dirinya, "Lihat! Aku sudah bangun! Huh, aku tak mau jika aku disuruh pindah! Mungkin saja dirumah orang lain aku tak mendapatkan makanan gratis!" gerutu Kai.

"Kau ini! Ayo mandi! Ajak Kevin juga! Aku akan berangkat ke cafe dulu," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Loh, memangnya ini jam berapa?" tanya Kai. "Jam 9 pagi," jawab Kyungsoo. Kai terlonjak dari kasur itu,

"Tak mungkin! Biasanya aku dapat bangun pagi!" erang Kai, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudah sana mandi! Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan, jika kau mau, kau tinggal menghangatkannya," ucap Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil sebuah permen yang sudah ia siapkan di toples meja riasnya.

"Kau suka makanan yang manis, ya?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian memasukkan sebutir permen itu. "Iya, itu membuatku nyaman. Asal kau tau, itu juga membuatku tenang.." jawab Kyungsoo, "Tapi itu bisa membuatmu mempunyai penyakit diabetes," ujar kai sambil merapikan kasur Kyungsoo.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku menjadwal hal tersebut. Pagi hari aku minum teh dengan 5 sampai 7 butir gula batu. Nah, sampai malam aku takkan makan-makanan manis. Kemudian esokanya, mungkin aku akan membeli cake strawberry, dan akan makan 2 potong cake tersebut, seperti awalnya. Malamnya aku takkan makan-makanan yang manis lagi. Tenang saja aku takkan diabetes. Dan aku banyak berpikir! Itu membuatku tetap kurus." Ujar Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Kai hanya diam saja,

"Baiklah.. aku membolehkanmu," ucap Kai, Kyungsoo memandang Kai.

"Memangnya siapaku dia?" batin Kyungsoo kesal, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Jaa, Kai! Aku titip Kevin, ne? Aku berangkat!" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu Kyung! Pulanglah cepat! Aku sama sekali belum pernah mengurus seorang anak kecil," ucap Kai memberhentikan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Iya! Sebisanya aku pulang cepat!" ujar Kyungsoo meneruskan langkahnya.

"Huh, padahal aku baru satu hari, ah. Tidak ini masih setengah hari aku ada dirumah minimalis ini. Dan saat ini juga, aku sudah menanggung beban. Tapi ini salahku juga, mau membantu mereka. Toh, biarlah aku suka dengan orang yang ada disini." Batin Kai, kemudian merapikan kasur yang baru ia tiduri semalam.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kevin. "Aigoo. Apa anak kecil ini suka warna biru? Kenapa hampir semua barangnya berwarna biru?" gumam Kai memperhatikan seluruh ruangan tersebut. Kai berjalan memutari ruangan cukup luas itu.

"Hebat sekali dia dalam memanjakan anaknya," lirih Kai. Kemudian Kai mendekati Kevin, "Tampan juga lelaki kecil ini. Bahkan melebihi masa kecilku," ejek Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

Wajah Kai perlahan mengecut, "Hei! Saat itu aku memiliki banyak yeoja yang menyukaiku, 'kan? Kenapa aku malah merendahkan diriku sendiri. Pabo~!" gumam Kai seraya menjambak rambutnya.

Kemudian Kai melirik Kevin sebentar, kemudian menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, "Kai, ingat dihadapanmu adalah anak kecil! Ia rentan meniru apa yang kau perbuat! Sekarang kau appa-nya! Kau harus memberikan contoh yang baik padanya!" celoteh Kai sendiri, kemudian dia mengguncang tubuh Kevin.

"Kevin-ah ayo bangun, honey. Sudah pagi," ucap Kai. Kevin menggeliat lucu, "Umm.."

Hanya ada lenguhan kecil yang menjawab perkataan Kai, "Kevin-ah, kajja bangun! Appa akan memandikanmu.." ujar Kai lagi sedikit mengguncang Kevin.

"Iyaa.." Kevin mendudukan dirinya dengan mata tertutup. Kai menggeleng, "Buka matamu, dan tatap appa.." pinya Kai. Kevin membuka matanya perlahan, "Wae?!" tanya Kevin.

"Aigoo.. rupanya dugaanku padanya meleset jauh. Sepertinya sikapnya persis sekali dengan Kyungsoo, yang pemarah." Batin melirik Kai yang sekarang sedang berkomat-kamit tak jelas, "Appa? Kevin jadi mandi bukan?" tanya Kevin pada Kai. Kai terkejut, "Ahahaha.. iya, kajja!" Kai menggendong Kevin agar turun dari kasurnya.

"Appa," panggil Kevin sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi, "Ne?" jawab Kai. "Umm, Kevin benar-benar akan sekolah bukan?" tanya Kevin. Kai melirik Kevin yang sekarang asyik menggulung-gulung poni hitamnya tersebut. "Tentu, apa wajah appa terlihat sedang berbohong saat itu?" tanya Kai. Kevin menggeleng pelan. "Berarti appa tidak berbohong," ucap Kai. Kevin tersenyum, "Kajja! Appa belum mandi juga, 'kan? Mandi bersama, ne?" pinta Kevin, Kai mengangguk kecil, selagi ia menyesuaikan langkah cepat Kevin. "Ne-ne.." jawab Kai.

* * *

"Bos," Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di depan seorang lelaki cukup tampan.

"Ne, wae Kyungsoo-ah?" tanyanya. "Aku mengundurkan diri," ucap Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang menjadi bosnya itu memandang Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa? Apa kau sudah memiliki penghasilan yang cukup untuk Kevin?" tanya bosnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ada yang membantuku. Dia sekarang tinggal dirumahku," jawab Kyungsoo. Bos Kyungsoo menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam, "Tidak! Dia pasti hanya mencari empatimu!" bentak bosnya, Kyungsoo melirik bosnya dengan kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau tak berhak mengatur kehidupanku! Intinya aku mengundurkan diri!" Kyungsoo melempar sebuah amplop putih yang ia genggam sejak tadi, kemudian Kyungsoo berjalan keluar.

"Huh, seenaknya saja dia. Memangnya sekarang dia siapaku?" Lirih Kyungsoo, "Ukh.. jangan menangis," tahan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-oppa? Gwencahana?" tiba-tiba seorang perempuan muncul dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha, gwenchana Krystal-ah," jawab Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya kau berbohong, oppa." Ujar Krystal berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Ketahuan ya? Aku memang tidak pandai berbohong, mau jalan-jalan?" tawar Kyungsoo, Krystal mengangguk, "mumpung aku sedang bosan." Senyum Krystal.

"Kita kemana dulu?" tanya Kyungsoo, Krystal menjawab, "Terserah oppa aku akan selalu mengikuti kemauan oppa." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Kita ke sungai, yuk. Sudah lama aku tak kesana." Ucap Kyungsoo, "Ah, aku juga lama tidak kesana. Ide bagus, oppa!" saut Krystal. "Kita berjalan kaki saja, ne?" pinta Krystal, "As you wish.."

** Kai and Kevin**

"Kevin-ah, sini cuci mulut dan tanganmu," panggil Kai.

"Ne, appa." Jawab Kevin seraya menghampiri Kai yang berada di depan wastafel. "Appa, Kevin ingin jalan-jalan.." rengek Kevin.

"Kevin maunya kemana?" jawab kai, "Um.. Kevin ingin ke sungai dekat jembatan. Boleh, ne appa?" pinta Kevin.

Kai menatap Kevin sebentar, "Baiklah, ayo kita bersiap-siap," ujar Kai, "Appa-appa! Siapkan bekal juga ne?" ujar Kevin.

Kai mematung, "Bekal? Bekalnya kayak gimana?" tanya Kai. "Appa, bikin sandwich, atau bawa apalah yang bisa Kevin makan!" ucap Kevin.

"Anak ini pikirannya dewasa sekali," pikir Kai menatap Kevin dengan lekat, "Bekalnya kita beli di supermarket saja, ne?" tanya Kai. Kevin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Appa gak bisa memasak ya?" tanya Kevin. Sedangkan Kai membeku mendengar perkataan Kevin.

"Eh, appa bisa kok! Masa Kevin tidak percaya appa bisa masak?" elak Kai, Kevin memandang Kai.

"Hahaha! Appa berkeringat! Appa berbohong!" Kevin menunjuk wajah appa barunya itu, "Ya! Jangan menunjuk wajah appa! Itu tak sopan!" Kai berusaha menangkap Kevin yang tengah berlari menghindar tangan kekar Kai, "Wee! Appa kalah sama Kevin!" Kevin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kai.

"Ukh! Apa Kyungsoo yang mengajari anak ini seperti ini?!" gumam Kai memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

* * *

"Huh, akhirnya Kevin mau diam juga," pikir Kai yang sekarang sedang menyupir(?) mobil merahnya yang memang ia bawa dari asalnya sono.

"Kevin, ini benar mau pergi ke sungai?" tanya Kai pada Kevin yang berada di kursi belakang, "Iya appa~~! Huh, appa ini sulit dibilangi, apa emang pintu kuping appa yang udah pada nutup.." omel Kevin.

Kai terdiam diomeli Kevin, "Kukira nich anak diam! Tapi.. dia malah! Hh! Jika saja ia benar-benar anakku, aku akan memukulnya habis-habisan khukhukhu.." Kai mengepalkan tangannya, sedangkan Kevin yang melihatnya, cukup ketakutan karena appanya yang sedang tertawa sendiri.

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat!" seru Kai tiba-tiba dan mengegas mobilnya. Sedangkan Kevin? Dia masih memandang Kai dengan wajah takut.

"Appa~" panggil Kevin, "Ada apa?" tanya Kai. "Umm.. Kevin boleh bercerita tidak?" tanya Kevin, Kai mengangguk, "Boleh, berceritalah." Jawab Kai. "Umm, kata umma Kevin pernah punya appa. Apa itu appa?" tanya Kevin seraya berdiri memeluk bantal yang ada disebelahnya.

"Eh? Appa?" Kai terdiam berpikir kemudian mengangguk,

"Ya itu, appa. Maaf ne Kevin. Appa meninggalkanmu, appa pergi bekerja," jawab Kai berbohong. Kevin mengangguk mengerti,

"Kevin pernah melihat dan mendengar umma menangis," lirih Kevin.

Kai tersenyum, "menangis itu kan hal wajar, honey." Ujar Kai.

"Tapi umma berbicara begini, Kenapa kau lebih memilih pekerjaan ketimbang diriku? Aku sulit untuk menyukai seorang yeoja.. aku-aku tidak ingin kau tinggalkan.. Su.. se.. Syu? Entahlah Kevin tak mendengar jelas siapa yang umma sebut." Kevin berhenti berbicara kemudian memandang Kai,

"Dia, gay? Aku kira di normal.." lirih Kai hampir tak terdengar, "Appa? Sebentar lagi kita sampai, ne?!" tanya Kevin bersemangat, "Oh, iya sudah sampai!" Kai tersenyum membalas ucapan Kevin yang bersemangat.

Setelah turun Kai menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, "Hah... Desa ini benar-benar cocok untukku. Mana bisa aku merasakan udara sesegar ini di rumah!" lirih Kai memperhatikan bagaimana jernihnya aliran sungai dihadapannya itu.

"Appa~~!" panggil Kevin, Kai membungkuk melihat Kevin, "Itu umma, dan Krystal-ajumma!" tunjuk Kevin, Kai menolehkan kepalanya.

"Yeoja? Kyungsoo?" Kai terdiam memandang Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk bersama dengan seorang yeoja cukup cantik mungkin(?)

"Cantik sekali dia. Apa dia...?" pikir Kai, "Kevin tau itu siapa yeoja itu, bukan? Apa hubungannya dengan ummamu?" tanya kai pada Kevin yang sekarang sedang asyik merogoh tas bekal mereka.

"Kevin tidak tau. Kata umma dia itu umma Kevin juga," jawab Kevin mengambil sebuah sandwich.

"Ah, benar dugaanku tak meleset," Kai memperhatikan kedua sejoli yang tengah duduk diam tersebut, entah apa yang mereka katakan, yang pasti Kai dan Kevin tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Kai mengerjapkan matanya, "Huh, kok aku seperti jadi pengasuh ya? Kenapa bukan merasa seperti appa? Ah, mungkin belum terbiasa jadi appa." Kok Kai jadi begitu ya?

"Appa, umma melambai tuch!" tunjuk Kevin masih memakan sandwichnya itu.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya, dia nyengir saat melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam, yang seperti mengatakan 'Jaga Kevin baik-baik!' Kai mengangguk ekmudian melirik Kevin,

"Aku kurang tidur.." lirih Kai merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan tersebut.

"Appa mengantuk, hum?" Kevin menghampiri Kai, kemudian mengikuti Kai untuk merebahakan dirinya.

"Kevin jadi mengantuk," ucap Kevin, Kai tersenyum kemudian menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal bagi Kevin.

"Sini biar appa nina bobo(?)" ucap Kai menepuk-nepuk pantat Kevin.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian ponsel Kai berdering kencang, "Oi! Jangan tidur sembarangan! Kalau Kevin sakit gimana?! Aku tidak mau tau jika kalian mengantuk dan baru datang beberapa menit saja! Pulang dan tidur!" omel Kyungsoo. Kai menjauhkan telinganya,

"Dapat darimana kau nomerku?" tanya Kai, Kevin memperhatikan apa yang tengah dibicarakan appa dan ummanya itu.

"Hehehehe, Sorry-sorry aku tadi pagi mengecek kontak ponselmu dan mencari nomermu supaya gampang menghubungi," kekeh Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum,

"Dasar mata-mata," ejek Kai seraya duduk dan melihat Kyungsoo yang kini sedang sendiri.

"Mana yeoja yang bersamamu tadi?" tanya Kai menyela apa yang akan diucapkan Kyungsoo.

"Membeli minum," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Seharusnya kamu, kan yang membeli! Itu tak sopan membiarkan seorang gadis seperti itu," omel Kai, decihan pelan terdengar di telinga Kai.

"Aku lebih senang memperhatikanmu dan Kevin," jawab Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum memandang Kai. Kai yang berada disebrang hanya diam, ia fokus agar dirinya tak tampak salting. Wajah stoic yang palsu. Biasa menjaga image.

"Ahaha, pasti kau menyukai kulit sexy-ku." Bangga Kai. Mereka keasyikan bicara dan tidak melihat Kevin yang sekarang tengah bermain psp itu.

"Ceh, sorry ya. Aku straight, walaupun dulu ada pengalaman menjadi gay." Kyungsoo melankan suaranya di akhir katanya. Kai masih memandang Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya ke lututnya itu, 'Benar kata Kevin tadi,' batin Kai.

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai memastikan, kemudian ia berbisik pada Kevin, "Ummamu kenapa?" Kevin melihat Kyungsoo. Kemudian mana Kevin memandang ummanya tersebut.

"UMMA!"

Kai terkejut mendengar suara melengking Kevin.

Kyungsoo segera menatap Kevin, "A-ada apa Kevin-ah?!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memutus telponnya dengan Kai.

"UMMA ULJIMA!" pekik Kevin lagi, Kai membungkam mulut Kevin, "Kevin jangan-berteriak seperti itu, pita suaramu bisa putus," Kai menyerahkan sebotol air putih pada Kevin, dan menyuruh Kevin meminumnya.

Kyungsoo memandang Kevin dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Lupakan lelaki itu Kyungsoo! Kau tau ini juga untuk kebaikan Kevin!" Kyungsoo memegangi dada kirinya yang merasa ngilu, Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang kini tengah berdiri seraya menatap tanah yang berada dibawahnya itu.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghela nafas berat. Dia menekan tombol 5 yang langsung menuju ke nomer Kai.

'**Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku**. **Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba(1)**' Kai segera mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum walaupun ia tau Kai sekarang masih sibuk dengan Kevin.

"Kyung-ah?" Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang sekarang kembali duduk tenang. "Hahaha, maaf jadi begini kejadiannya, hehehe.." Kyungsoo tertawa terpaksa.

"Ayo pulang, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ajak Kai. "Kalian pulang-lah dulu. Aku masih menunggu Krystal. Dan lagi~~ Kenapa kau membungkam mulut Kevin sekasar itu?!" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tegas. Kai ngeri, tak berani menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ha-habisnya aku takut.. takut.. Oh, lihat! Krystal datang! Aku pergi dulu ne Jaa!" Kai segera memutus telponnya, dan membawa kotak bekal termasuk juga dengan Kevin yang masih diam bermain psp.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Krystal yang baru datang, "Kenapa 2 orang itu seperti baru melihat hantu?" tanya Krystal, seraya menyerahkan cola float pada Kyungsoo. "Maksudmu 1, bukan? Yang kecil hanya diam. Krystal-ah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, setelah itu aku ingin pulang," ucap Kyungsoo sambil memandang mobil merah yang baru berputar untuk kembali itu.

"Oh, ok. Kyungsoo-oppa jaga kesehatan baik-baik, ya? Sepertinya kau akan sakit," ujar Krystal sambil berdiri dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo. "Tenang saja aku selalu sehat. Apalagi ada Kevin!" ujar Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Cih~~~ Apa yang ia lakukan tadi?! Emosinya benar-benar berubah! Dari sedih langsung ke galak seperti itu! Makan apa dia?!" batin Kai. Kai memandang Kevin yang sekarang berusaha agar tidak tertidur dimobilnya tersebut.

"Barulah saat ini aku merasa benar-benar seperti seorang appa." Ucap Kai, setelah itu ia menghela nafas panjang.

''**Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku**. **Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba**' Kai memandang ponselnya sebentar, "Heh? Kaa-san?" Kai segera menekan tombol hijau.

"Moshi-moshi(2)" ujar Kai.

"Kei-chan!" suara ibu Kai berdengung di telinga Kai.

"Ne-ne? Doushite?" tanya Kai pada ummanya.

"Memangnya kaa-san tidak boleh menelpon anak satu-satunya yang manis ini ya?" goda umma Kai. Wajah Kai menjadi kusut seketika.

"Jangan menggunakan nada seperti itu! Itu terdengar aneh," protes Kai, setelah itu terdengar suara tawa kecil dari ibunya.

"Nah, Kei-chan. Kai mengubah namamu menjadi apa?" tanya ummanya. Kai terdiam, benar nama asli Kai adalah Kenichi Amegami _*beneran ni nama nawur Cuma Kenichi dari nama reviewer*_

Dia harus pindah untuk mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Jika dipikir-pikir kehidupan Kai sungguh berat saat berada di Jepang. Dia harus mau menuruti omelan kaasan-nya. Dia harus mau meneruskan Ame Fashion Corp milik appa-nya. Sayang Kai menolak, dia tak suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Lebih baik ia menjadi guru dan pergi ke kesini.

"Ya, namaku berubah menjadi Kim Jong In. Akhirnya aku Kai'membuka/melepaskan' namaku yang dulu" ujar Kai pelan. "Nama yang lumayan bagus. Jadi kau dipanggil In-chan?" tanya ummanya. Kai jadi sedikit kesal dengan ummanya. Masa wajah keren begini dipanggil In-chan?! Bayangkan!

"Gak lah kaa-san! Aku dipanggil Kai," jawab Kai. Ibunya terkekeh, "Jadi namamu Kai bagus juga," Ucap ibunya. "Heh?! Ukh, kaa-san! Kau ini! Sudah, ne? Aku sudah sampai rumah! Jaa!" ujar Kai.

"Chotto matte(3)!" seru ibunya, "Nani(4)?" tanya Kai datar.

"Rumah? Kau sudah membeli rumah?" tanya ibunya. "Tidak aku tinggal dengan seseorang, dia hanya tinggal sendiri dengan anaknya," jelas Kai. Kai tau ibunya akan terkejut,

"Kau tinggal dengan anak perempuan?!" pekik ibunya. Kai benar ibunya terkejut,

"Tidak dia pria, ini sekarang anaknya bersamaku. Anaknya manis, namanya Kevin," Kai melihat kebelakang, loh. Kevin sudah tidur.

"Pria bisa hamil?" tanya ibunya, Kai terkejut kemudian dia menggeleng, "Tidak umma.. dia aku sms aja, ne? Takut Kevin terbangun," jawab Kai.

"Ah, tak perlu sudah sana pulang dan istirahatlah, jaga anak itu, ne?"ucap umma Kai kemudian diputus secara sepihak.

"Eh? Menjaga?"

* * *

Kai menggendong pelan Kevin, tangan kirinya yang kosong berusaha menggapai kotak bekal yang berada di samping Kevin. Kai berusaha keras merogoh celananya, ia berusaha mencari kunci cadangan yang tadi pagi sudah ada di dekat rak sepatu.

"Ukh! Apa aku menaruhnya dalam sekali?" Kai akhirnya menyerah dan menaruh tas bekal itu ke bawah. "Bodoh kenapa tidak kau taruh saja mulai tadi kotaknya?" gumam Kai setelah mendapatkan kunci perak tersebut. Setelah berhasil membuka pintu Kai masuk dan menaruh kotak bekal itu diatas rak sepatu. Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kevin. Setelah berhasil 'menaruh' Kevin di kasur, Kai menggeretu pelan, "Aih-aih... Punggungku langsung sakit. Apa aku kurang olahraga, atau berat badan anak itu?"

Kai menggeleng pelan setelah merenggangkan ototnya, kemudian dia berjalan ke bawah, bermaksud mengambil minum, setelah berhasil(?) mengambil segelas orange juice dia duduk di kursi makan.

"Kenapa aku merasa bahwa kaasan sudah memeiliki cucu? Lalu, kenapa Kyungsoo gay? Kenapa Kyungsoo menangis? Apa pengalamannya benar-benar pahit? Segitukah ia sakitnya saat ditinggal oleh seorang pria? Segitukah? Aku wajib menanyakannya, sebagai seorang appa yang baik aku wajib menanyakannya!" seru Kai kemudian meminum orange juice-nya.

"Aku pulang~" suara Kyungsoo membuat Kai tersedak, "Ohok! Ohok! Dasar bodoh! Kau membuatku tersedak!" bentak Kai masih tak merubah posisi duduknya, setelah menutup pintu. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju Kai yang berada di ruang makan.

"Bo~doh~ aku tak mengagetkanmu, bodoh!" ucap Kyungsoo sekenanya kemudian ia mengambil air putih yang berada di dalam kulkas. "Mana Kevin?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Tidur," jawab Kai sambil mengikuti kemana arah Kyungsoo berjalan.

"Kyungsoo-chan," panggil Kai. Dengan terkejut Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai. "Chan? Embel-embel apa itu?! Aku bukan orang Jepang! Atau juga aku bukan cewek!" bentak Kyungsoo, Kai tersenyum.

"Aku yang dari Jepang. Nah, ummanya Kevin harap duduk dihdapanku, sekarang." Perintah Kai. Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya penasaran, dan ia menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kai.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah duduk. Kai menarik nafas, "Begini, tadi Kevin bercerita tentangmu." Mulai Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku ingin tau semua tentang masa lalumu," ucap Kai sambil menunjuk diri Kyungsoo.

Diam tak ada yang bicara selama beberapa detik itu. Angin kecil berhembus masuk kedalam ruang makan yang tersinari cahaya matahari tersebut. Kai memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jaa, cepat jawab." Pinta Kai. Kyungsoo membuang wajahnya, "Memangnya apa yang diucapkan Kevin padamu?" ucap Kyungsoo masih tak mau menolehkan wajahnya pada Kai.

"Dia bilang jika Kevin memiliki appa sebelum diriku," jawab Kai. Kyungsoo terkejut, "Lalu? Kau jawab bagaimana?" sekarang Kyungsoo mau menatao Kai.

"Itu aku. Dan ia mau mengerti, nah. Do Kyungsoo, apa kau dulunya seorang gay?" selidik Kai. Kyunsgoo menunduk kemudian mengangguk, "Ya, benar. Saat Kevin baru berada di rumah ini aku tengah bersama dengan kekasihku. kami berdua yang menamai Kevin-"

Kai mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Stop-stop! Aku bukan tanya tentang asal-usul Kevin, tapi masa lalumu," celoteh Kai sambil emnopang dagunya malas.

"Maaf-maaf. Ia dia appa Kevin sebelummu, aku dan orang itu sudah 2 tahun ini tak berhubungan, setelah aku selidiki dia sudah tewas dalam kecelakaan." Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Oi-oi~ apa Kevin itu anak hasil dari hubunganmu dan orang itu?" ucap Kai.

PLETAK!

"Ittai!(5)" pekik Kai kesakitan. "Huh, aku kan namja! Mana mungkin aku bisa hamil, bo~doh!" Kyungsoo merapikan lengan bajunya yang sempat ia tekuk ke atas.

"Lalu Kevin itu benar anak itu?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku sepakat dengannya jika aku dan dia akan merawatnya. Tapi dia malah meninggalkan seperti itu, hiks.."

Kai mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu sebagai gantinya dan ingin melupakan lelaki itu kau berniat menjadi seorang straight, benar?" tebak Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ini jam makan siang, masaklah." Perintah Kai. "Tunggu, kau memanggil 'chan' kemudian kau bilang jika kau orang Jepang. Sekarang ceritakan masa lalumu!" ucap Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya kembaki setelah ia hampir melakukan apa yang diperitahkan Kai tadi.

"Ok, aku berasal dari Jepang, sudah."

Pletak!

"Ukh..! SAKIT TAU!" Kai meringis mengusap kepalanya yang sekarang tengah bengkak dan membentuk 2 benjolan cukup besar.

"Cerita itu yang becus! Aku ini serius!" bentak Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk, "Baiklah pemilik perusahaan Ame Fashion Corp," ujar Kai sambil menunjukkan fotonya yang tengah berdiri di depan kantor perusaahan yang di klaim sebagai miliknya.

"Pem-bo-hong! Yang benar! Lalu untuk apa kau pergi ke Korea dan menetap di desa kecil?!" benatak Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Masa enggak boleh ke Korea? Di Jepang itu sumpek, tau gak. Mau nyebrang itu udah kayak lagi antre sembako pas ada gunung meletus! Lagi, kalau gua jadi pimpinan Ame Corp, gua pasti lembur dan pulang-pulangnya gua kayak bapaknya Nobita. Pikirin nasib gua dong! Gua kan mau hidup nyaman! Bukan lo aja!"" cerita Kai, Kyungsoo menggeram, "Ni orang mau diapain coba?"

"Kai lo mau gua potong buat makan malem ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan pisau yang sekarang sedang ia asah juga. "Kagak, mana enak gua di makan. Paling-paling entar elo sama Kevin yang keracunan makan gua." Ucap Kai kemudian menaruh gelas kosongnya ke wastafel.

"Kehidupan baru gua entar gimana coba.."

* * *

**Loh Kevin yang tereak celananya yang sobek mana? Chapter selanjutnya aja. Tengs bagi yang udah mau repiu dan baca epep nista gak beres ini. Baca fanfic gua lagi ya ^^ itu kalo pada mau semua.**

**1 : Nakushita Kotoba – No Regret Life (Ost-nya Naruto pas itu si kepala pantat ayam pergi ke ular yang selalu bedaknya ketebelen itu, *di jadikan percobaan Oro*)**

**2 : Halo, buat nelpon. Kayak orang Korea "Yeoboseo," kalau Jepang Misi-misi, eh moshi-moshi**

**3 : Tunggu dulu, tunggu, bentar. Ya intinya pokoknya suruh nunggu**

**4 : Nama orang, becanda. Nani di sini jadi apa.**

**5 : Ittai : Itulo bahasa jawanya yang itu loh.. Bo'ong lagi gua. Ittai itu aduh, sakit, etc yang mengandung unsur seperti itu**

**** Chapter depan : "Baru tau sifat Kai kayak gitu,"/"Normal lagi deh,"/"Umma.. kevin sekolah, Kevin takut dicubitin sama orang-orang,"/"Dia guru baru atau anak baru?"/"Sebodoh-bodohnya kaa-san dia tetap kaasan-ku,"/~New Teacher or New Student?!~****

**Kaisooship : Kayaknya 2-2nya dech. Ya gitu, diakhir kata fic ini jadi tambah gak nyambung gitu, setelah gua berhasil merubah genrenya -_- Parah, padahal ide awalnya gak gini.**

**KaiSa : konfliknya nanti banyak, Kai and Kyung sempat bertengkar nantinya. Gak sempat lagi, malah nanti setiap hari mereka bertengkar ^^ makannya gua rada gak setuju sama rated yang gua kasih sendiri..**

**Kim jongsoo : Si Kepin udah gede duluan -_- sumvah lama-lama genrenya gua ubah jadi Drama-Humor. Soalnya nanti si item sama si pororo tukaran terus kayak tom lagi laper si Jerry.**

**Wu octta octta zhii : Tau juga, saya sebagai pemilik epep ini hanya dapat bingung, maunya anaknya dikasih nama KyungIn, atau Jongsoo *Loh namanya reviewer yang diatas*. But, aslinya Kepin kan udah punya appa laen sebelum si item dateng #slapped**


End file.
